


Mind Break

by discountspinel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Corruption, Gem Fusion, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountspinel/pseuds/discountspinel
Summary: In which Steven gets corrupted into the big purple dragon-like creature in the SUF intro.
Kudos: 15





	Mind Break

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t actually like,, posted a fan fiction of mine and I have no idea if this is even gonna be good but I write a lot so.. I hope it is lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story ! ;^D

Garnet’s room opened and screams rang out through the temple. Steven, who was resting on the couch, was startled awake. He instantly jumped up. “What’s going on??” He asked, concerned. He walked into her room, where the bubbled corrupted gems were. Then, he spotted the cause of the screams... a big, purple, corrupted gem with dragon-like features. He gasped and stepped back watching the scene before him. The Crystal Gems we’re attempting to poof and bubble it but it was too strong. ‘I have to calm it down,’ he thought. “Guys, I have an idea! I’ll be right back!” He ran upstairs to his room where he quickly put on relaxing music to force himself into slumber.  


Almost instantly, he was asleep and he could see the mind broken gem before him. He got closer and tried to place a hand on it. As his hand got closer, it became harder and harder. The corruption knocked him away. “Please, calm down! It’s okay! I’m here..!” He tried once more to reach it but there was no use. He jolted awake and ran back to Garnet’s room. “I tried to calm it down through my sleep but it didn’t-“ he gasped. Amethyst was being held down by the corruption and the Garnet and Pearl we’re struggling to stand. Amethyst’s gem began to crack under the pressure and Steven panicked.  


“Hey!” He yelled out, grabbing everyone’s attention, including the corruption. He bravely walked over to the purple beast and it tried to attack him. He put up his shield. The shield gave him just enough time to think up a plan. He thought of something.. but it was dangerous. Then, his shield cracked and he had no other choice but to follow through with his idea. He attempted to hold it down and he turned pink as he usually did while feeling strong, mostly negative, emotions. A few moments later and a white flash filled the room. “ _ **STEVEN, NO!**_ ” The gems gasped in horror as the corruption grew bigger.. Steven had fused with the mind broken gem. He took control in the fusion and squeezed through the door and broke out of the front door of the house. The gems followed them outside, tears falling from their eyes. Steven heard one of them shout his name, but he couldn’t tell who. He kept the gem from doing any harm for as long as he could but he was starting to lose control.  


He quickly unfused and fell to the ground entirely weak. The corrupted gem seemed to be weaker now too and the Crystal Gems finally managed to poof it and they quickly bubbled it. Immediately afterwards, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all rushed over to him. He felt their tears dropping onto his face and his own hot tears pricked his eyes. “Guys..” he said weakly, “I’m gonna be fine..” at least.. he hoped so. He saw what happened to Jasper. He attempted to stand up, shaking badly. “I’m gonna.. be.... fine...” he squeezed his eyes shut. “I.. I have to be....” He began to fall back to the ground but one of the gems caught him. His breathing began to speed up.. something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He screamed in pain and escaped his family’s grasp. He laid there on his side, cushioned by the soft sons around him. He heard Garnet’s muffled voice and turned his head to see Pearl crying, going in and out of focus. Garnet was leaning over him, with a worried expression, and Amethyst just stood there in shock.  


He let out another agonizing scream as two sharp teeth extended out of his mouth. He heard the gasps of those around him and he looked away, curling into a ball. Garnet straightened up and put a hand over her mouth. Purple dots appeared across his body, growing and spreading. Spikes pushed through his skin and shirt, causing more screams from everyone. Tears ran down his face and he clenched his teeth in agony. More spikes sprouted on his head, ripping his skin. Blood was running down his face and back and he turned back to look at the gems. He held his ska key hand out and they all backed away from him. “P..Please...” he breathed out, wincing in pain. He curled back into a ball and claws grew out of his fingers and toes. The gems were in hysterics, not knowing what to do. “The.. the bathroom..” he groaned “maybe I... maybe.. we can heal.. me... there..” the gems looked at each other, remembering the diamond’s bottles they’ve been using to heal corrupted gems. Garnet carefully picked up Steven and they all ran into the house. Garnet placed Steven in the tub while Amethyst turned on the water. The whites of steven’s right eye turned black and his iris turned a hot pink. Pearl grabbed the bottles and Garnet and Amethyst backed away to give them space. As quickly as she could, she opened the bottles and poured them into the water with Steven. Nothing happened. He spit into the water, thinking it just needed his healing powers the top it off.. but still. Nothing happened.  


Pearl latched onto Garnet, sobbing into her arm. Steven looked up at them, panicked. “It’s not working...” he stared at his body, covered in dark spots and spikes. “Why.. **WHY ISN’T IT WORKING??** ” He put his face in his hands. Amethyst slowly walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her face was completely wet with tears. She gave him a sad, sympathetic look and sat down. Steven uncovered his face and stared down at the colorful water that filled the tub. There was a moment of silence before he spoke. “I’m sorry..”

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda short (and maybe a bit rushed aaaa) but hopefully the next chapter will be longer hjshiushi


End file.
